1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of beverage container openers and more particularly is directed to a multi-purpose tool for manipulating pull-type can opening tabs, twist-off bottle caps, and crimped-on bottle caps.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Metal beverage container cans were originally opened with a V-shaped piercing tool for opening the top of the container. The tool comprised the V-shaped piercing blade and a cooperating hook for engaging the periphery of the container. More recently, metal beverage container cans have employed an opener built-in or directly mounted atop each can. Originally, these types of openers were known as pop top or pull ring can openers. Such pop top or pull ring can openers normally comprise a scored closure formed directly atop the lid of the metal container and a pull ring hinged, riveted, or otherwise suitably secured to the scored closure. In the operation of this type of can opener, the ring is pulled by the user to tear away the closure along the scored lid, completely removing the pull ring and closure from the lid. Often the pull ring and closure thereafter are improperly discarded as litter. Further, the sharp edges of the scored closure often present a safety hazard. A number of states have now passed anti-litter or bottle statutes which prevent the distribution of beverage containers having such self-mounted opening devices which are separable from the can.
More recently, a class of self-mounted can openers have been developed which employ opening systems using tabs commonly referred to as stay-on tabs. Like the pop top or pull ring can openers, a scored closure is provided on the metal lid of the beverage container. The tabs of the stay-on tab opener are also permanently affixed to the scored closure with a rivet, hinge, or the like. However, the scored closure in the stay-on tab opener is also permanently affixed to the beverage can lid with a deformable hinge. The tab simply acts as a lever to inwardly displace and deform the hinge on the scored closure, providing for the discharge of the contents of the beverage container while the scored closure and tab remain attached thereto, eliminating the possibility of litter and substantially reducing the possibility of injury from contact with the sharp edges of the scored closure.
Stay-on tabs, prior to use, include a tab handle which is disposed flush to the can lid, usually below the rim of the can. In the operation of the stay-on tab opener, the tab handle must be lifted or pivoted away from the lid of the can. To do so, the user generally must use fingernails to raise the tab handle, in a preliminary fashion, an amount sufficient to permit an adequate finger grip for further pivoting of the tab handle. Once the finger grip is established, the tab handle is pivoted upwardly to inwardly deflect the scored closure which is severed along the score line and then hinged downwardly into the can. The effort required to raise the tab handle can often intimidate some users of the can opening system and can injure the fingers or fingernails of the user. In a commercial establishment where a plurality of containers must be opened quickly under sometimes unfavorable conditions, considerable discomfort, breakage of fingernails, and bleeding can be encountered by the individuals who are manipulating hundreds of the closures during the course of a work day.
A number of tools are found in the prior art for opening pull ring cans, twist-off bottle caps, and crimped-on bottle caps. Many of the tools found in the prior art feature a combination of these types of openers embodied in one tool. However, in all of the prior art designs, various compromises are present. For example, in the case of the most prevalent type of stay-on tab opening tool, it is typical for the tool to be provided with a tab plunger for pressing the scored closure downwardly and pivoting it into the beverage container when the tab handle is lifted. This often results in contact between the tab plunger and the contents of the beverage container, and such contact is not always considered desirable or sanitary. In many of the multiple-purpose tools found in the prior art, the various implements disposed on the tool are placed for reasons of manufacturing expediency, and not to enhance the operation or comfort of the tool in the hand of the user.